In automated teller machines, and in particular cash dispensing machines, security issues are paramount. Such machines typically have a front facing fascia that is accessible by users. For servicing, repair and general maintenance, access to the interior of the machine important, but without compromising security. This can be difficult, particularly if the components are located close to the front fascia.
Attempts have been made to improve access to fascia components by providing access to automated teller machines from the front fascia by using hinged or racked fascia components or panels. The removable panels are unlocked or unclasped from the front and slid forward on racks or lowered down on hinges.